Startup network search is a process for a terminal equipment automatically searching network at startup. The terminal equipment may be mobile terminals supporting various network standards or a combination thereof. For example, the mobile terminal may be a smart phone, a feature phone, etc, and the network standard may be 2nd-Generation mobile communication technology (2G), 3rd-Generation mobile communication technology (3G), 4th-Generation mobile communication technology (4G), or other following evolution network standards.
The conventional method for searching network at startup generally is based on an architecture including an Application Processor (AP) and a Communication Processor (CP). After the terminal equipment is start up, both the CP and the AP are powered on. After being powered on, the CP waits for receiving a network searching instruction from the AP. After receiving the network searching instruction, the CP searches networks, so as to realize an automatical network search at startup.
However, the conventional method for searching network at startup has a problem. After being powered on, the AP takes a time to loading services programs, and only transmits the network searching instruction after the services programs have been loaded. Thus, there is a waiting time for the AP loading service programs before the CP searching networks, which results a long time for the terminal equipment to search network at startup.